borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalanche (Aurelia)
to an enemy grants you a stack of . You may only gain a single stack for each enemy. Each stack of grants a bonus to and . stacks begin to decay after a short time, and decay quickly upon deal , or entering . |cooldown = |game = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel}} Avalanche is a tier 1 skill in Aurelia's Cold Money skill tree. Effects Dealing Cryo damage to an enemy grants a stack of Avalanche (up to 100 stacks), which grants the following buffs: Can only be leveled past 5 with Queen and Celestial Baroness class mods. Only one stack of Avalanche can be gained from any given enemy. Stacks decay over time, and decay quickly if the player deals incendiary damage or becomes Crippled. Notes *Up to +75% cryo damage and +40% freeze chance can be stacked at rank 5. *Stacks begin decaying approximately 40 seconds after last gaining a stack, with subsequent decays occurring approximately every 25 seconds. This makes it fairly easy to maintain or even gain stack levels if moving quickly enough between areas with enemies. *After losing a stack due to not being able to deal Cryo damage for extended time, stacks will begin decaying more and more rapidly. Once around 10 stacks have been lost this way, the remaining will all quickly decay in a matter of seconds. This makes it exceedingly easy to lose all your long built up stacks if no enemies are present, for example while backtracking through linear areas, driving vehicles, or visiting Concordia and other locations without enemies. Gaining a new stack will refresh this decay rate, so try to always find new enemies to attack. **Keep in mind that Cold as Ice will travel through ANY obstacle including walls and the ground while seeking enemies from long distances away. If your stacks start to decay, take advantage of this and send out your shard every now and then in case enemies are near that you cannot see or reach yourself. **If you cannot find enemies, attacking an elemental barrel with a Cryo weapon will also refresh the decay rate, but it will not add a stack however. *If Aurelia deals incendiary damage to anything including barrels or objects, stacks begin decaying quickly, beginning at a rate of one every 5 seconds, accelerating after that for each subsequent incendiary attack – even against the same enemy. Dealing Cryo damage to a new target 'resets' the decay rate, allowing the player to gain stacks once more. *Stacks persist through map changes – including using fast travel – and embarking or disembarking vehicles. The Stingray's cryo missiles don't add to stacks, nor do they refresh them. **Stacks will however NOT persist through game sessions. Quitting to the main menu and reloading will remove all your stacks. *Personally detonating a cryo barrel – whether near enemies or not – does not add any stacks. However, detonating an incendiary barrel near an enemy causes stacks to decay at the normal rate. ru:Лавина (баронесса)